


Practical

by honeydewed



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, It's autumn so it's time for me to indulge in the otp, malink, nonverbal link, or rather he doesn't really speak, tokens of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewed/pseuds/honeydewed
Summary: Link's ladylove is a practical woman.





	Practical

**Author's Note:**

> Link and Malon and the Zelda franchise belong to Nintendo and I'm in no way affiliated with them. I don't own these characters, Nintendo does. I hope you enjoy!

If Link were rich he'd cover Malon with jewels. He'd eagerly decorate her with sapphires to complement her brilliant eyes, even though the stones would pale compared to the eyes he adored most ardently. He'd offer her pearls to string through her fire kissed hair in the same way a mermaid would ornament herself. For each freckle on her skin, he'd offer her an emerald and loop chains of gold and silver around her neck. He'd shower her with diamonds, rubies, and dress his dearest lady in clothing that would make the noblewomen of Castle Town pea-green with envy.

Malon would have none of it of course. His sweetheart was an industrious soul. Any profit earned went towards maintaining the ranch, bettering the lives of the animals, or equipment that would make the work just a little easier. If Link ever returned with additional rupees it always went towards brand new pails for milk, lumber to construct stronger fences, brushes for the cows and horses, or whatever else the ranch needed. He never once knew Malon to indulge herself in fanciful things.

The pretty maids in Castle Town would pierce their ears for earrings. They hung jewels, gold, or silver from their earlobes. They wore rings ranging from simple bands to being completely encrusted with jewels. Bangles, chokers, circlets, he saw them all. The Gerudo could easily put the Hylian women to shame though with the amount of jewelry they wore.

Excluding the pin cinching her kerchief he never knew her to wear anything that could be counted as jewelry. The broach couldn't be replaced even if he purchased her one the memories pinned to the pin were more precious.

Malon walked before him in town looking at her list however she stopped upon spotting the dressmaker's shop. Sighing dreamily he immediately perked.

He stared at an emerald green dress hanging in the window. He asked if she'd like him to purchase the dress for her.

"Goodness no!" she cried in horror her hand flew to her breast. "I'd never ask you to do that, why'd you want to do such a thing?"

He thought she'd look radiant in it.

She pointed to the dress. "Can you imagine me tilling the field in that?" she eyed the delicate neckline. "Having all those skirts hoisted up and tucked into my belt?" She looked away from him and stared up at the dress at the ridiculous number of skirts. "Or me mucking out stalls and birthing calves in such a dress?" Malon stared at the bare shoulders of the mannequin leaving room for a king's ransom's worth of jewels. "Or riding a horse with such a thing on, that'd be an awful shame wouldn't it?"

He caught her face reflected in the glass with an uncharacteristic frown in it.

"I couldn't ever wear such a thing," she wistfully admitted.

He imagined her wearing it. It wouldn't be good enough for his Malon. He followed her with the cart behind him imagining her in emerald green with her shoulders shockingly bare beckoning him into the fields.

She wouldn't wear such a thing in the fields, he thought as he supposed she'd probably wear a dress like that to a fancy party. Perhaps a ball where everyone would be gobsmacked by his Malon's ethereal beauty. They'd be swept away by her gorgeous hair and fair skin kissed with freckles.

It didn't suit her. He couldn't stand to see her quietly obeying the laws of high society stripping away what he loved best about her. She couldn't wear her boots to such an event, but beyond being barefoot he never saw her in anything but boots.

She wasn't a fine lady, she was finer.

He grasped her hand, smaller and daintier than his which was calloused from the grip of his sword and bows, and bid her to stop. His lips brushed against Malon's knuckles. "Oh you," she smiled thoroughly cheered by his affection. How could she not be anyone but the loveliest in Hyrule when Link looked at her with doting eyes. 

* * *

He couldn't help it.

He saved and saved hoping to purchase a gorgeous jewel for his most precious treasure. Though anything he gave her would never be good enough.

Silk and diamonds simply wouldn't fit her. She may have been a princess in his eyes but she needed something practical. He picked out a green cotton dress, pleated and gathered just below the bodice and buttoned from the navel up to the neckline. If she wanted to object she couldn't because he found a study linen apron for her to use to protect the skirts. He found a simple gold band with a small green stone green as the Kokiri's emerald, and infused with magic. A ring created with the intention to protect, one that would be useful if he wasn't about. "You shouldn't have," Malon cooed as she pulled the dress from the box he presented her. She beamed so brightly and turned the dress about admiring the sleeves. 

"I don't understand," she looked at him holding the dress to her chest. He slipped the ring on her finger and she admired it. "What on earth is this for?"

For her smile. 

Link pulled her closer to him and she set the dress on the freshly cleaned table. The cool metal from her ring brushed across his skin and she kissed him.

For her kiss. 

"It's no matter, you bought them already," she nuzzled into him her face pressed against his chest. He looped an arm around her. "Thank you," she'd treasure them always he was sure. He buried his face into her hair closing his eyes. The daisies she strung in her hair in the summertime were her diamonds. The smudges of grass stains and bountiful harvest were her emeralds. The wheat her gold and the farm tools her silver. Her eyes were sapphires.

That didn't mean of course he wouldn't lavish her with practical presents. 


End file.
